


It was an accident...we swapped bodies!

by Avengers__x



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: AU, Body Swap, Bodyswap, Britishness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Matchmaking, Romance, Season 1, bus team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers__x/pseuds/Avengers__x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the lab leads to Fitzsimmons swapping bodies. But it really was an accident! This is how they try to figure out how to switch time and struggle to deal with the huge crushes they have on eachother! Did I mention that this includes matchmaker Skye? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye ships it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is bad. I started it ages ago and liked the idea. I am literally Fitzsimmons trash btw and just trying to survive the hitatus. Disclaimer I don't ship Skyeward so sorry if it's written bad I just think they'd be cute together in this. I have plenty other fanfics planned like a Pirates of the Caribean Au, a mistoe one shot, a post 3x10 one shot and S.H.I.E.L.D Highschool! So enjoy!

Simmons was sat in the lobby of the BUS reading a book which she was very interested to find out how it ended. However she was continuously disturbed by Ward and Skye who were sat across from her drinking a lot of alcohol and playing bullshit.  
"Look douchebag Imma win you.." Skye slurred before loosing grip of her cards and throwing them in the air.  
"Now I'll win looser.." Ward tormented back. Simmons sat there, in her chair before slouching down and trying to block out all the sound.  
"Tin man," Skye hissed.  
"Really we're going there? I could call you so much you..." Ward was interrupted as Skye lifted up her bottle of beer.  
"Let's all make a toast,"she cheerfully exclaimed seriously drunk," To Agent swwaaaaarrdman!"she chuckled too herself but as she brought the bottle down again,she used so much force that half the contents splashed out all over Ward. Skye pulled a sympathetic face and giggled like a teenager. Ward stared at her for a few seconds with a straight face and no emotions in his eyes until he began to crack a little smile.  
"You deserve to be punished for that," he paused his smile was now a cheeky grin and Skye was staring up at him with huge eyes like a puppy her lips pursed up with a twitchy smile.  
"But I'm too nice to punish you.." Ward chuckled to himself before slowly leaning in a kissing Skye on the lips.

At first Skye was a bit star shocked and her eyes opened wide. Ward noticed and pulled back but suddenly Skye forcefully placed her lips on his and they began a passionate make out session on the couch. Simmons sat there trying to ignore them by blocking them out by reading the book but she just couldn't concentrate. She had already had quite a stressful day and all she wanted was to have a calm relaxing time. However with these too literally on top of each other she just couldn't focus. She started to think that they'd forgotten she was there and she was worried that it was going to turn into more than kissing. But that wasn't the only reason she felt abit awkward in this situation it's that she'd never really had a real boyfriend and she felt left out. Everyone even Fitz had dated someone. Fitz. 

That was the problem she'd started dreaming about her and Fitz doing exactly what Skye and Ward were doing. And frankly she'd started to enjoy these dreams. God, did she have feelings for Fitz? Her brain began to race with thoughts stressing her out even more. Then she snapped back to reality and noticed Skye and Ward still snogging each other's faces off just a few meters away from her.  
"Ugh get a room," she muttered to herself. Before slamming her book closed and standing up. She felt quite frustrated and she clenched her fist together. Suddenly she felt a familiar reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.  
"Hey Fitz," she chuckled. Fitz took his hand off his shoulder and then handed her a mug of tea in her favourite cup.  
"Thought you might need this,"he explained,"you seem a bit stressed today so I thought maybe you were homesick.."   
Jemma shook her head to feeling homesick but took the tea and drunk it anyway.  
"Those too are making me feel so uncomfortable," Fitz moaned looking over at Skye and Ward who weren't making out anymore but longingly looking into each others eyes. At that moment Skye turned around and noticed Fitzsimmons both staring at her and she blushed like a tomato.

"Sorry Simmons, me and Ward forgot you were there," she uttered embarrassed.  
"Oh no Skye it's fine, totally fine,I mean we'll go if you want to carry on.." She stuttered realising how awkward the tension was in the room and that she's added even more to it.  
"No it's fine, don't go for us, we'll go to the dorm room," Ward chirped in smirking at Skye.  
Simmons began to rub her hands together they were sweating like mad and why? Well Fitz was stood so close to her that there arms and shoulders were touching.  
"You look comfortable don't move, me and Fitz need to go to the lab anyway Coulson has got something for us to work on," Simmons beamed, she really wanted to get out of there and put her mind on something else other than Skyeward kissing and her feeling for Fitz,"haven't we Fitz?" She said nudging him in the ribs as he was stood there daydreaming.  
"We have...Oh yes we have.. Right yes goodbye guys me and Simmons have so much to do with the biconical Molecular structure of this bullet compared to the ratio of the width distance between the exit point to the...," he rambled on and saw Skye and Wards facial expressions turn blank. Jemma smiled at him and Fitz smiled back.  
"Right we'll go now so you two can do.. What ever you do,"Fitz said beginning to walk out of the room. Simmons quickly dashed towards him.  
"Thanks for helping me get out of that situation and for the tea!" She beamed and didn't need a reply as Fitzs smiles said it all.  
"I'll pop by later Skye to gossip," Jemma yelled," But Science come first!" She managed to fit in before leaving the room.  
Skye who was still extremely drunk smiled at Ward," Trust me, I bet they'll be doing more than science soon if you get what I mean," she chortled and then leaned in and kissed Ward before she began to unbutton his shirt. 

 

"Oh my god!" Jemma exclaimed when she finally reached the lab,"Oh it was torture I thought they were never going to stop!" Fitz chuckled and she pulled a slightly annoyed face at him but to Fitz she just looked cute.   
"So Simmons,what important Science stuff has Coulson got for us?" Fitz joked. Simmons didnt get the joke though and began to ramble a huge explanation to Fitz about how she was using it to leave.   
"I know," he told her in his scottish accent,"I just didnt know you were so good a lying!I mean come on you had to shoot a superior officer in t..." Simmons put her hand towards Fitz's mouth and covered it so he couldnt speak.   
"We aren't suppose to speak of that again,Leo," She exclaimed knowing how much he hated it when people called him by his first name but unknowingly he loved it when she said it.   
Jemma began to speak again,"Plus I had to do what I had to do, You know how badly I flirt!"Whilst she was talking she walked over to the other side of the lab and began to rumage through some cupboards.   
Your not that bad actually.  
Fitz thought to himself and smiled. He was in a trance and was staring at Simmons daydreaming. He was suddenly brought back when Simmons yelled,"Found it!" and luckily for him she didnt see him staring at her.   
"Er...what..what is it?" He stuttered awkwardly blushing.   
"A new chemical I thought we could add to the I.C.E.R.S bullets you know to make them work even better!" Simmons squealed in delight.   
Fitz wasn't as keen on the idea but Simmons seemed pretty positive so he agreed. He picked up one of the older bullets from the gun and walked over to where Simmons had now set up some test tubes full of the liquid. She was wearing a pair of goggles and Fitz thought they really suited her but before he knew it she was pushing a pair of goggles on his face.   
"We need to be safe!" She exclaimed. Fitz chuckled he loved overprotective Simmons. She was like his best friend and crush all at once and she cared about him dearly.   
"Here," he said placing the bullet in her hand and she dropped it into the mixture. The liquid bubbled and frothed and the colour began to change. Fitz could hear Simmons "Oohing" and "Ahing" but he wasn’t really bothered about the bullets. He was bothered about the beautiful girl next to him and that he had finally come to terms with the feeling he'd had since meeting her 11 years ago and was finally going to ask her out for dinner.   
They stood in silence for a few minutes whilst Jemma grabbed a pair of tongs and took the bullet out of the mixture and placed it in an airtight container. She turned around to find Fitz staring at her and they held a gaze for a few seconds but it felt like forever. Eventually they both began to blush and turned away going back to their business. It was silent again until Fitz began to speak.   
"Ermm Jemma?" He said hesitantly.   
"Yeah?" She replied.   
"I..was..well..erm.. I had..this.. I was just thinking..that.. Erm.. Well.. Maybe.." Fitz stuttering was interrupted by Agent Coulson entering the room.   
"Fitzsimmons, sorry to bother you its just I have something really urgent I need you to check out!" He explained.  
"Go ahead Coulson!"Jemma exclaimed as she loved homework basically more than life itself,"You can finish what you were saying later Fitz."  
Fitz sighed before following Simmons and Coulson to Buses main area. There already was May who had her usual plain emotionless face,Skye who seemed a little hyped up from earlier and Ward who looked very sweaty and Fitz really didn't want to know why.  
"So sir, what is it this time?"Ward asked his voice breaking a little bit as he tapped his foot.  
Coulson leaned down before picking up a small black metal machine box. It had a green flashing light in the top corner and a button but other wise was pretty plain.  
"We picked this up on our last mission and frankly no one knows what it is back at the hub," Coulson briefed them,"Fitzsimmons you're job is to figure out what this box is or does; Skye go through any data streams you can and try find any info out about this box and Ward I need you to patrol the plane and keep everything safe! The box could be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

After Coulson had finished talking Fitzsimmons looked at eachother and smiled in unison, excited to discover what the box was or contained. Skye shrugged and had a weak smile among her face. She loosely gripped her laptop in her hand, but she knew she couldn't get out of doing a mission. May stood there. The same as earlier. Expressionless.  
Ward was the first to talk again.  
"Why do I have to patrol the BUS when we have the cavalry on board?" He sarcastically asked.  
"I told you not to call me that!" May scolded. At that everyone burst out laughing.

Walking back down to the lab Simmons studied Fitz's face. She'd never before noticed how perfectly symmetrical it was or how much of a calm welcoming blue his eyes were. His hair which to some looked like matted curled tangles. To her,looked like a beautiful mystery one which during a satisfying kiss she could run her hand through.  
Next thing she knew ,Jemma walked into the lab door. Her cheeks burned a dark red and she chucked nervously before putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. She always did that when she was nervous. Fitz knew that and he noticed when he peered up from his desk to witness it.

Jemma flashed him a wary smile and the tips of his ears went bright red. Jemma stood there for a second,admiring how cute she thought he was.  
Fitz coughed loudly and she diverted her attention to the project.  
"Ok Dr Fitzy,let's do some homework," she muttered this in a low voice but just loud enough to Fitz to hear and he took the tiniest of steps closer to Simmons.

"This looks like some kind of..." Fitz began.  
"Like a..I don't know maybe some sort of ...product?Which whichever organisation were planning on using it.."Jemma added  
"The outcome wouldn't be great..."Fitz sighed and looked at his partner.  
"God knows what this stupid box is or what is does!" She moaned tapping her nails on the top before aimlessly turning around a marching over too her desk.

"It looks kind of mechanical,some kind of mechanised machine to..." Fitz stood there to ponder for a bit and bit his lip before sneaking a gaze at Jemma.  
"I don't know! You're the engineer not me!" She yelled in frustration before placing her hand on her eyebrow and almost wincing in pain."Sorry...just abit stressed today,"she added.Fitz nodded but utterly decided to keep his distance.

Meanwhile above the lab Skye and Ward had finished what ever they planned on doing and now set out on a new operation which included two very oblivious scientists.  
"Can you not hear them finishing each others sentences like that?"Skye beamed bash fully,"It's so cute!"She silently mimicked a crazy squeezing fan girl and through a smirk at Ward.  
"I'm not deaf,Rookie,I can hear,"Ward retorted.  
"Figurative Speech,babe,"She chuckled," I just ship them so hard,they need to become my cannon OTP!"  
Ward looked at Skye confused and flustered. Skye chuckled once more and held her side with pain.  
"I'll teach you,robot,"she whispered in his ear before slowly kissing along his neck.

Down in the lab Fitzsimmons began to bicker once more.  
"Fitz stop hitting the box!That won't do anything!" Simmons yelled.  
"As you said,Simmons,I'm the engineer,"he smuggley replied in a broad Scottish accent,"Plus you was tapping the box not so long ago!" Fitz crossed his arms and leant back onto the lab table.  
"I was using my hands Fitz not some weird device that you've created!"  
"Weird huh? I'll have you know that...." Fitz gets angry quite easily especially when his lab partner tries to prove him wrong and he accidentally hit the black object infront of them a tad too hard.

Skye and Ward were in the middle of staring another intense make out session when the heard a loud bang in the lab below.Ward put one arm in front of Skye and one wrapped around her back so he could protect as countless alarms blared in there ears. They could see the flickering lights at the end of the BUSes cargo hold and could hear the air compress as the lab doors immediately shut.

Skye jumped up. "We need to check on Fitzsimmons!"she declared,whilst pushing Wards hands away from her."We need to make sure they're okay!" Ward noticed the pained expression on Skye's face and even thought they knew it was probably just a mistake in the lab he solemnly nodded and stood up defending Skye. They carefully crept down the stairs and turned to see the state of the lab. There was a dark blue mist shrouding the floor. Skye dashed forward and placed her face to the glass. Ward briskly followed and out an arm around her back for emotional support.  
"Jemma?" Skye questioned holding back tears which glazed her eyes making them look like glass. She sniffled before muttering,"Leo?" To the glass.  
Ward saw it first. Two bodies. The scientists. Part of his team. His friends who he thought of as siblings. Laid still on the floor amist the vapour. Ward drew back his shoulders and took a shaky breath. Skye turned to him. She was now letting all her tears out as the poured down her smooth cheeks like a waterfall. He pulled her tightly into an embrace as she wiped her snot and tears all over his top.  
"Seems you do have a heart,robot,"she chuckled through her sobs,"They were flirting you know,not that you know what that is." Wards grip loosened around Skye waste and he rubbed his face.

Skye walked back to the glass tears were now balling out of her eyes as her friends still hadn't moved. There was a pain lingering all the way through her body and every breath felt like a stab to her heart. That's when she began to bang on the glass,as hard as she could. Screaming the names of the Scottish engineer and English biochemist separately and then in tangent as Fitzsimmons-their nickname together. Ward had to carefully pull back the mess which was Skye as Coulson and May entered the cockpit.

Meanwhile in the lab the mist was carefully fading and the alarms were quieting down eventually leaving an eerie silence. The black box on the table flickered a blue light,then a green one followed by a glare of red.  
Fitzsimmons slowly stated to arouse and carefully move there fingers. They were fine. They were going to be ok.  
"Jemma?Are yo...?" A high pitch feminine voice questioned but paused.  
"Fitz?Is everyt...?" A deep Scottish accent exclaimed almost at the same time.  
Fitzsimmons both immediately shot a glance at eachother. Jemma gasped at her sight. Fitz just fiddled with his thumb and chewed on his cheek. There staring back at him was himself...or not himself exactly. Jemma as himself.  
"We've swapped bodies..."they both uttered at the exact same time as their brains whirred with countless solutions.


	2. Ward hates this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons swap is discovered as is a secret about Ward....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go finally chapter two yay :)

The air locked doors to the lab suddenly opened with a loud screech. Skye's face lifted into a small smile and she carefully wiped away her tears. Without hesitation she ran into the lab and threw her arms around Simmons. Or at least who she thought was Simmons...

"Ouch,"Fitz muttered in Jemma's voice and even thought he knew he was in her body he still pulled a weird face at the sound of his words.  
"I'm so sorry Jemma!" Skye exclaimed," I was just so worried about you and Fitz, I thought...I thought maybe we'd lost you..." her breathing became shaky once again as she pulled herself out of the embrace and shot a glance at them both.  
"Oh no we're fine..nothing more than any cuts or bruises," Jemma said in Fitz's Scottish accent and ran a hand through the short curly hair on the head she'd posses for now. It'd only be a few minutes and she already missed her long locks.She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows.Skye cheerfully bounced over to where Fitz's body was stood and kissed Fitz's cheek. Jemma as Fitz pulled a disgusted facial expression and Skye cackled with laughter.Ward also seemed slightly jealous and his cheeks brimmed a bright red.  
"Still the same old Fiz,this accident hasn't messed with you're sense of humor!" Fitz leant back in his chair and twiddled with Simmons hair,it was annoying having longer hair than usual. Simmons chuckled nervously but it came out all squeaky as her voice kept breaking.

"FITZSIMMONS!" Coulson yelled as he ambled into the lab,"What the hell just happened?"  
Jemma and Fitz exchanged nervous glance before trying to come up with a solution.  
"There was an accident sir,Simmons knocked the box on the floor and..it went kaboom!" Jemma said as Fitz trying to act as much like Fitz as possible. Even doing a hand gesture to signal and explosion as she had seen Fitz do many a time. However at the exact same time Fitz as Simmons said," There was a spillage on the box a terrible one and it was all Sim..my fault all my fault!" He quickly covered up his mistake and decided to leave it in case anyone heard him. Jemma glared at him and his ears went red luckily they were covered by Simmons long locks much to his appreciation.  
"They just told completely different stories..."Ward looked at the two back and forth in confusion.  
"Well observed,Robot!" Skye chuckled nudging him in the ribs. Ward was not amused.  
"Fitz,Simmons care to tell us which one of your tales is true-we really need to report this strange occurrence accurately!" Fitz looked up at Jemma,he smiled a tad realizing his mistake hadn't been noticed and then nodded at her to tell her side of the story as the truth. He couldn't risk blowing this problem of theirs out of proportion. Jemma was about to speak in Fitz's scottish accent ,which she dearly loved, when May coughed loudly.  
"I believe neither of their stories are true." She proclaimed and looked on at them both expressionless. Skye,Ward and Coulson all looked at her,mouths gaping open with numerous questions. Fitz and Simmons tried to act out there best confused faces but failed again as normal.  
May continued. "These too can't be Fitzsimmons,they're acting all wrong." Mays eyebrows lowered as did her lips and she stared deeply into Fitz's soul in Jemma's body.

Skye looked at them both and then suddenly nodded in agreement.  
"Now that you mention it...I mean Simmons would be all over Fitz checking for injuries and Fitz would probably be protecting Simmons and my OTP is acting all wrong!"Skye began to ramble on."They just need to KISS!" She exclaimed. "Wait did I say that out loud?"  
Coulson nodded and Skye stepped backwards scared of whoever was in front of hers reaction. Fitz blushed in Simmons cheeks and carefully placed a piece of hair behind his ear.  
Jemma sat there and could feel her own cheeks and ear tips going the darkest shade of red she'd ever known.  
"But Fitzsimmons would do that if someone said something about there utter most and,because of Skye's shipping, annoying relationship," Ward uttered. Skye sent him a hurt glance before turning around and leaning on the lab table.

"If you're not Fitzsimmons...who are you..?" Coulson asked his voice quaky and he slowly reached into his pocket to grab his gun.  
Fitz felt like immediately yelling we are fitzsimmons or such great friends you are, to doubt us but he didn't have a chance when once again he heard his own voice, all above the rest.  
"Fitz is me!" The voice yelled. All eyes were diverted to Fitz as Jemma as he was sat in the least attractive pose ever trying to figure out how to move without causing the chest area and disturbance.  
"Ermmm....Well Jemma is me!" He retorted. May groaned and shook her head. Coulson began to write down numerous notes. Skye looked dumbfounded and Ward..Ward looked sick of all the drama the team had had. There was a look in his eyes one that Fitz had known too well as him Mum always had given him it.It was pain.It was hurt. And it was also a look of hate. Fitz looked away from his team and back to where his hands rested over his/Simmons breasts.  
"Please can we fix this?" He squeaked in the girliest voice he'd ever heard.  
"Oh Fitz!" Simmons groaned before face palming.  
Fitz just raised his eyebrows as if to say; what?

Before they knew it;Fitzsimmons found themselves sat in Coulson's office. He was ranting at them and they'd never seen him like this before. Fitz really couldn't focus and he found himself peering around at all of Coulson's old relics and souvenirs,most of them to do with Captain America. Jemma also couldn't concentrate as she kept staring at Fitz as herself and continuously pondered how science had let this happen.Skye and Ward were stood at the door trying to listen in.  
"AC seems pretty pissed off," Skye whispered into Wards ear.  
"I wouldn't blame him.." Ward replied, his voice as cold as ice. Skye looked up at him to try and understand what he meant. It had been an accident and Fitzsimmons could've died they didn't need this treatment yet from there friends.  
"You don't mean that do you?" she uttered just quiet enough for him to hear her. He didn't look at her, in fact he hid his face so she couldn't see it. She was confused and he wasn't telling her what he meant and it was stressful.  
"Ward?" she asked once again. She tried to grab his cheek to maybe caress it or make him feel wanted once more but he didn't move. The next thing Skye knew he was walking away from her.  
"Yeah," he replied his words like sharp knives,"I did mean it."  
Skye fell back against the door with pain in her eyes. This was a bump in the road they'd have to overcome,or try to. Because if Ward didn't like her friends then they weren't going to work. She stood up and decided to go on to do some research about her parents on her laptop, just when Coulson started shouting once more. She couldn't deal with this...

"You to have been irresponsible and weren't safe," Coulson yelled," You could've died!S.H.I.E.L.D could've lost it's best science duo because they weren't following safety precautions!"  
"I was following them actually...sir,"Jemma said beaming in a Scottish accent," It's Fitz's fault we're like this...he was unsafe!"  
"Uh no Simmons! I was mearley copying what you had done! So it's both our faults!" Fitz yelled back and couldn't help laughing at how weird he sounded. Jemma Simmons rolled Fitz's bright blue eyes.

"No Fitz,I didn't use a hammer."  
"Yeah but you could've trigger the reaction when you tapped the box!"

Fitzsimmons argued for a good few minutes before Coulson slammed his hands on the table and yelled "ENOUGH!"  
Fitzsimmons immediately stopped and stared at there boss in front of them before giving each other and apologetic smile.  
"You two need to stop this petty bickering and solve the problem,"Coulson exclaimed his face solemn and serious,his eyes expressing tiredness,"we don't want you two to be like this forever; it's so confusing!"  
"Trust me sir;neither do we," Jemma chuckled in a deep accent.  
"Thanks for the compliment," Fitz muttered sarcastically and sent Simmons a 'totally done' smile.  
Coulson let out of huge sigh.  
"Leave and solve this problem before you cause anymore!"  
Fitzsimmons slowly stood up and nodded before carefully walking out of the office towards the lab.  
"'M sorry Jemma,"Fitz murmured before walking to his desk to brainstorm. Jemma looked up and smiled before walking over to her computer and laughing to herself.  
In all of the years of her knowing Fitz this was the first thing he'd apologized for something which was actually his fault.  
"Hey Erm.. Fitz," he gazed up, expressing a look of annoyance as he obviously didn't want to be deserved."I'm sorry but could you come over here I need my retinal scan to unlock my computer and at the minute you're me.."

Ward snooped around the Bus. He was planning on going to see Skye but he could hear her weeping in her room and decided against it. It was getting late anyway and he had a job to do. He could hear May comforting Coulson in his office.  
He'd say"Looking after four damn kids is stressful." And Ward could practically hear May's silent,emotionless reply of a nod. He chuckled at the fact Coulson had said four kids. Sure Fitzsimmons and Skye were kids who were harmless and defenseless. But him,he had a plan that no one would see coming. He cautiously opened the door to his cabin and quickly closed it before perching himself on the edge of his bed. He lay back and sighed.At that moment his phone began to ring.

Brrr-ing. Brrr-ing.Brrr-ing.

He waited for it to ring three times before picking it up.  
"Hello Grant," A mysterious voice said in a low monotone.  
"Sir." He responded.  
"How's the plan going," The voice questioned with a slight laugh at the end.  
"Very well sir..."Ward answered almost immediately,keeping his voice as low as possible.  
"Good.Good." Ward was about to hang up when the mysterious person called him out once more,"And Grant before you go...."  
"I know sir..." Ward was about to answer when he could hear footsteps approaching his door and the words lingered on his tongue.  
"Grant?" The voice pressured him once more and pain swarmed his face.

"Hail Hydra." Ward whispered before hanging up his phone.  
That was when Skye knocked on his door to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think. it'd mean alot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it the next part will be up within a week!


End file.
